Feuer Geist
by Mother Sin
Summary: Dakota Herlie is a transfer student from an academy in Ireland, when she Gets accepted and Uprooted to Hogwarts, what happens when she meets 2 people who are as dedicated to quidditch as she is? (Harry's 2nd Year)
1. Capítulo uno

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters, I wish I was a writing mastermind like J.K Rowling though, However I do own The Herlies. So Enjoy.  
  
Alyssa Herlie sorted through the mail that Liath had brought them. It was strange for this much mail in the summer, she sighed as she flipped through them, recognizing every single one of them. Grandma O'Shaugnessy, Grandpa Herlie in England, Headmistress Frye, and the list went on and on. She stopped at one she didn't really recognize; she lifted it and brought it to her eye level, her green eyes widened as soon as she realized where it was from, Headmaster Dumbledore from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
"Maighréad!" she yelled as she started running up the stairs towards her youngest daughters bedroom in their acreage outside Dublin, Ireland. Dakota opened her eyes groggily upon hearing her mother call her by her middle name, she hated when she did that.  
  
"Maighréad! Maighréad WAKE UP!" she yelled as she shook her daughter awake. Dakota had jumped in the air upon her mothers touch.  
  
"What, WHAT MA!" Dakota said as she grabbed her mothers shoulder, "ma, MA! Stop shaking me!!"  
  
Alyssa sat down on Dakota's bed and held the letter in front of Dakota's face, her hand was shaking in excitement that Dakota was having a hard time reading it so she snatched it from her mothers hands and read the envelope and flipped it over, to see the patented Hogwarts emblem stamped in red ink. Now it was her turn to be surprised.  
  
"OPEN IT!" Alyssa screamed happily.  
  
"CALM DOWN MOTHER!!" Dakota yelled back at her rubbing the inside of her ear. She ran her finger along the inside of the envelope, breaking the seal, she took the inside parchment out and opened it. She read the trademark green ink and she went pale right away.  
  
Dear Miss. Herlie  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The information about you provided from your teachers at the Emerald Isle School for Witches impressed all of us teachers here at Hogwarts. The traits that had been listed have you matched ideally for the Ravenclaw house, but we will see once you arrive here and get placed into the proper house via the sorting hat. We look forward to meeting you and having you attend our school Enclosed is your list of supplies needed for your sixth year.  
  
"I got in, I'm in," Dakota said in shock.  
  
"Buíochas le Dia. I KNEW you'd get in!!" Alyssa yelled as she wrapped her daughter into a bone-crushing hug.  
  
"Mom.MOM! I can't breathe!" Dakota yelled into her mother's shoulder taking a deep breath in as soon as she let go.  
  
"Well we have to go to Diagon Alley! Get all your supplies, term starts soon you know!" Her mom said snatching the list from her hand and reading it. Dakota watched her mother like she was going to explode; SHE had gotten into the school not her mother.  
  
"Yes mother," she said sighing heavily as she slid out of bed, over sized pyjama pants hanging from her hips and her pink shelf tank fitting snugly around her thin muscular frame and a bit too snugly around her well endowed chest. Dakota pushed her ecstatic and babbling mother out of her room tiredly so she could get dressed for their outing to Diagon alley. Dakota sleepily glided back to her bed and sat down on it, falling back into the many blankets she had on the bed falling back asleep, only to be rudely awakened by one of her younger twin brothers banging on her door yelling  
  
"WAKE UP MEATHEAD!!" She sat up and walked to her door with a heavy pillow in hand. She whipped the door open and whacked Aidan across the face with the pillow before slamming it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Oliver Wood sat at the kitchen table in his house eating some breakfast. He looked up upon hearing the familiar screech of his owl delivering his Hogwarts letter. He opened it and read aloud, a habit of his. He raised his eyebrow as he read the list of textbooks he needed. They certainly weren't going to be cheap this year, and why were they all by one 'Gilderoy Lockheart'? He finished his breakfast quickly and gathered his robes quickly as he planned to go to Diagon Alley to grab his supplies for school, which started in a couple weeks.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to Diagon alley, shopping for school supplies!" He said as he grabbed some Floo Powder from the terra cotta pot near the massive fireplace in the kitchen.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!" he said holding his hand out throwing the powder down and then disappearing in the green flames and then reappearing in a fireplace in one of the many buildings in Diagon Alley. 


	2. Capítulo dos

Disclaimer - See disclaimer in chapter one, it defeats the purpose if I keep saying the same thing over and over.  
  
Dedication - To Lynzi!! (a.k.a Leia Avenrose)  
  
Dakota and her mother had made the trek to Diagon alley as well, From the train to the leaky cauldron to the stone wall you have to tap in a certain order to get through and frankly Dakota was tired, she was definitely like her father, not a morning person. Her mother tapped the stones and waited as they opened to reveal the bustling marketplace of Diagon alley. They both crossed the thresh hold and Alyssa whipped out the supplies list, debating what to get first.  
  
At Emerald Isle, all the books and robes were supplied for them. All they had to buy were quills and parchment. Dakota looked around the familiar square at the colourfully dressed witches and wizards, meanwhile she was dressed in her Emerald Isle uniform, accented with a few of her own things.  
  
The uniform at her old school was a ¾ length sleeve white blouse with the Emerald Isle school emblem on the left breast pocket, a dark green tie and a dark green pleated skirt that ended about mid-thigh to match. She had on a pair of black slip ons that resembled clogs and a pair of white knee high socks that had the school emblem emblazoned on the top. Around her neck hung her Celtic cross on a black velvet band that she that never came off. Her green eyes scanned the area as she waited for her mother to drag her off to some store to grab her Hogwarts things.  
  
"Flourish and Blotts!" her mother said after a few moments.  
  
"Huh?" Dakota asked, it had been a while since she was there she had forgotten all the names of the stores besides Ollivander's Fine wands.  
  
"The book store, Flourish and Blotts," her mother started "it's over there" she finished, nodding her head in the direction of the bookstore. Dakota nodded as she looked over in the direction of the store. Her eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of a boy whom she had never seen before, one who given her the strangest feeling.  
  
Oliver had the weirdest feeling come down on him suddenly, he felt as if he was being watched. Which was most likely considering the environment he was in. He looked up and around and caught a glimpse of a head full of fiery red hair being pulled away, which looked like, against her will.  
  
"Wood, hey Wood!" was yelled by a familiar voice through the crowd. He looked in the direction of the yell and smirked seeing the unmistakeable faces of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Fred, George" he said, giving each of them a nod as they approached through the crowd resuming a conversation with Oliver.  
  
"Come on lets get your robes!" Alyssa said as she dragged her daughter into the store and let her go. The laws of physics sucked, Dakota hadn't stopped and she rammed right into the tailor and fell backwards onto the floor, almost flashing her knickers to the tailor the way she landed.  
  
"Thanks Mother!" She grumbled as she stood up, looking at the young handsome tailor and blushing furiously.  
  
"We need some robes for my daughter, for Hogwarts" Alyssa announced to the tailor while Dakota just stood there waiting for instructions. Momentarily Dakota was standing up on a stool getting precise measurements for her robes, with her back to the window.  
  
Meanwhile Oliver and the twins went walking and talking, heading towards Flourish and Blotts they passed the robe store. Oliver, being the closest to the window, looked in, There she was again, he furrowed his brows and stopped to look at her, eyes widening a little, but his watching her was cut short as Fred grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
"What were you ogling in there Wood?" George asked looking at him strangely, it wasn't the quidditch store and that usually put a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing" he lied as they continued walking towards the bookstore.  
  
"Liar! There was something, or someone in there you were ogling, and it wasn't the quidditch store, so it had to be someone in the store!" Fred continued.  
  
"Seriously there was no one in there and I wasn't ogling!" Oliver said getting aggravated by their inquiries.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" They both yelled as they doubled back towards the store window to see what Oliver was really staring at.  
  
Dakota's robes were now fitted perfectly and her mother had gone to pay for them, she stepped off the stool and took her robes off. Heading towards the register she disappeared from the window and all the outsiders' views. When Fred, George and Oliver arrived back at the store window, Oliver let out a sigh of relief, and a sigh of frustration, seeing that she wasn't there.  
  
"Told you so" he said as he stepped away from the window and waited for them to follow him to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Well what do you know he was telling the truth" Fred said as they turned and followed him to the bookstore. 


End file.
